


Daylight

by ArtThedevil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: Alfred is leaving, he is going off to war again. He spends every moment of his last day with his love, Arthur.





	Daylight

I paced my living room, anxiously waiting for that knock on my door. Arthur should be here any minute. I glance at the clock. _It's_ _nine_ _o_ _' five._ He said he'd be here at nine. I can't help but worry if he'll show up at all. _He has to,_ _this is our last chance. Our last night._ I walk over to the window and peek out. No sign of him. _What if he really doesn't come?_ I glance at the clock again. nine _o'_ _eight_ _._ I'm holding on to the hope that I'll see him again. We both knew this day would come. But it seems like just yesterday that we got together. _How did it come so fast?_

 

A knock on my door breaks my train of though. I know its him. My heart is racing as I reach for the lock. In an instant, the door is open and Arthur is staring back at me. His wide green eyes. I never want to forget them. I can't look away. I feel as if he will disappear if I even blink.

 

He clears his throat. “Hello, Alfred.”

 

I try to contain myself, but I just cant. I pull him into a hug. “You're late you know.” It comes out all chocked up, and I hope he can't tell how worried I had been.

 

“I know, I'm sorry love.”

 

I pull away just to gaze at him some more. “I made us dinner.” He smiles up at me, and it makes me smile as well.

 

“Oh?” he sounds surprised. “You don't normally cook. Usually you just order out.”

 

I took his hands in mine. “Only the best for you, babe.” His face flushed. I always found it cute when he did that. “Let's go eat, shall we?”

 

I lead him to the dining room, and pull his chair out for him. “What a gentleman.” he states sarcastically. I chuckle. “Like I said, only for you.” I leave and come back with our plates.

 

“What have you got here?”

 

I fill his glass with red wine. “It's lasagna.”

 

“Ah,” he says. “I see. I'm just glad its not a hamburger.”

 

I grin at the mention of my favorite fast food. “I wanted to make something sensual and romantic, so I went Italian. Turns out lasagna is the only remotely Italian food I know how to cook.”

 

Arthur laughs. “It's alright love. You're plenty romantic.”

 

I plant a kiss on his hand. “I try.”

 

 

 

After dinner, Arthur and I make our way into the bedroom. We shed down to our underware and slip into bed. I gaze at him as he lays with his eyes closed. He is perfection. I begin to wonder how I ever go lucky enough to have him in my life. I stroke his smooth jaw with my thumb. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles at me. My heart nearly stops.

 

“What's wrong love?” he asks softly.

 

“I don't want to leave you again.”

 

Arthur places his hand on my neck and rubs lightly before sliding it up to stroke my hair. “I know.” There was a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he spoke. I knew this was hard for him too. Just as I was hurting, he was hurting so much more.

 

I pull him into my arms and hold him close to me. He buries his face into the crook of my neck. I glance at the clock on the nightstand. _Midnight._ I begin to feel something wet slowly trickle down my neck. It tickles my skin. I hear his breath hitch, and then I realize. _He's crying._ I pull away just enough to see his face. “Babe, shh. Please don't cry.”

 

I cup his face in my hands and wipe his eyes with my thumbs before planting a soft kiss to his lips. _Please. I can't handle this._ I start to feel my own eyes sting, and blink repeatedly to keep the tears from flowing. I can't be weak. I don't want him to see me hurting.

 

“ _I don't want you to go.”_ he whispers. _“I don't want you to leave me.”_

 

I squeeze him tight. The last time I had to leave, it was very hard on him. Our friends had said that for the first three months, he wouldn't leave his house unless absolutely nessecary, and he wasn't eating properly. I can't stand seeing him like that. _I don't want him to break._

 

In the morning, I will have to leave. It feels like time is just slipping away. I want to hold on to every second. Every second, every moment with him is precious to me. _I don't want to let go._ We lay in the dark, dreading the sunlight. This is our last night, and it's getting late. Arthur falls asleep in my arms at some point. But I'm trying not to sleep, because I know when I wake, I will have to slip away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I wake to the beginnings of sunlight seeping in through the window. It turns the room a light amber. I glance over at Arthur. He's still fast asleep. Sadness wells up within me. I don't want to leave him, but I know that I must. I sigh, slipping out of bed and throwing my clothes on. I scribble a quick note for him, and press a soft kiss to his cheek before slipping out the door.

 

I know that when he wakes, he will be sad, and I can only hope that he won't hate me for slipping away while he slept. I don't do well with goodbyes, and if I had stayed till he woke, I don't think I would have been strong enough to leave. I would take one look at those sad green eyes, and I would melt from the inside out. I know that he will see my note, and tears will stain his beautiful face as he reads.

 

_My dear Arthur, I'm so sorry. Stay as long as you like._

_PS: I left you my spare key, feel free to come and go when you please._

 

_-Alfred_

 

 

 

 

 

_Because in the daylight we'll be on our own,_

_but tonight I need to hold you so close._

 

 


End file.
